The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine shut-down positioning and needle/feeder position control method which accurately controls the positioning of the forward/reverse rotation of the needle cylinder by means of a control signal. The control signal is obtained by processing two signals of 90.degree. phase difference from an encoder through a pulse generator.
According to the electronic control equipment and method of GB1 347 916, two sensing devices 17,19 are induced by a disc 11 to generate two signals (see 23,24 in FIG. 5 of GB1 349 916). The signals are then sent to input logic 47, causing it to produce four signals. The four signals thus obtained are then sent through contact bush 103, crossbar 49, diode plug 105 and AND 97, so as to control magnetic valve means to reciprocate the needles in proper order or synchronously. This structure is complicated and expensive. When the machine is shut down, the needle cylinder is forced by an inertia force to step back, making it impossible to accurately control the position of the first needle. Therefore, for jacquard knitting, the machine must be reset again.